This invention concerns a cap-folding and sealing machine for common or retrieved cartons, particularly arranged on a table for automatically performing cap-folding and sealing adhesive tapes on the caps, shortening time needed for those operations. In addition, it can handle cartons of different size.
Common conventional cap-folding and sealing machines for automatically performing smooth cap-folding and sealing adhesive tapes on the caps folded include only one single sealing device so that the whole machine may have to be stopped if adhesive tapes are used up or ripped off and have to be replaced with new ones. In addition, if retrieved cartons are to be used, their four caps usually droop down to cause difficulty in swinging up them to fold on the upper opening of the carton.